Everyone and Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster. Overview The three jeeps were ordered by General Zen to aid in the movement of people and orders around the Ministry of Defense complex. The three follow follow orders without question, obeying the General and Captain Grant's every order. This blind following did eventually lead to their demise however when they refused to use common sense to save themselves and others. General Zen As he is in charge of the operation, the jeeps obediently follow Zen's orders. From there, they take the General's orders to those working on site. Filibuster was responsible for escorting the General around the base, taking him to meet with the Thin Controller at the edge of the base. Upon discovering the Fat Controller's steam engines on site, all three report to address the situation. Upon telling them off, Zen orders Muddle to escort the engines away, Mayhem to guard the checkpoint, and for Filibuster to continue escorting him. After the fire begins, Filibuster reports to the General in the yards. After instructing the jeep to wait for further instructions, the Filibuster is blown up when some fuel barrels near him explode, blowing up the Jeep. Muddle also reports, only to be crushed by a burning tower. Diesel Muddle and Mayhem order the diesels in the yards to tend to the unloading of the munitions and fuel. When Diesel begins to order the other diesels around, the two jeeps are impressed by Diesel's influence over the others. Arthur Arthur is quite fascinated by the fact that each of the Jeeps have names associated with political uprisings, much to the annoyance of the General. After learning that munitions and fuel are being unloaded simultaneously on the base, Arthur rushes off to warn those working there. Muddle attempts to stop him with threats of scrapping, but his threats are to no avail. Following Mayhem's order of evacuation, Arthur is keen to hear that only two diesels escaped, deducing that there were more engines trapped inside the complex. Edward Upon being given orders to disperse the steam engines, Muddle begins shouting at Edward, telling him and the others that they are of no use to him, arrogantly submitting them to his rank. Edward reminds him that he himself is very muddled, as his involvement is based on mindless obedience alone, and not common sense. After the fire begins to escalate at the complex, Mayhem orders the steam engines and Paxton at the edge of the base to evacuate and escape danger. Edward initially agrees with the Jeep's orders to disperse, before learning that Derek is trapped inside, joining BoCo in a rescue mission. BoCo After Muddle fails to stop Arthur from entering the complex, BoCo remarks that Arthur's rush to the base is necessary on the basis of warning others of danger. After learning that Derek was still trapped inside, BoCo defies the Mayhem's orders to rescue Derek. James Upon learning the Fat Controller has stationed steam locomotives at the edge of the base, Filibuster and General Zen go to James, BoCo, Edward and Arthur, ordering them to leave. The General assigns Muddle to escort them from the site. The four refuse to leave, despite the Jeep's orders. When the base becomes engulfed in flames, Mayhem orders them to evacuate, once again to no avail. Splatter and Dodge Near the refinery, Mayhem order Splatter and Dodge to salvage some trucks of fuel, only for the diesels to leave out of fear of an explosion. Mayhem is destroyed not long after the two diesels depart, blown up by the exploding fuel at the refinery.Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Interactions